Black Whole
by tododeku26
Summary: This is a story about Izuku Midoriya and his life after the USJ attack. It follows him handling a dangerous substance that causes him to loose control. There will be cursing. There with be no other inappropriate behavior so no need to worry. You will have to see for yourselves! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Blackness. Pure blackness.

That was all Izuku Midoriya could see, think, or feel.

It had started when there was an attack at the USJ (unforeseen simulation joint).Currently Izuku, Mineta, and Tsuyu were fighting a thug 3 on 1. In the midst of fighting, Izuku had been temporarily paralyzed by one of the lower level thugs quirks. But, to Izuku it felt like his body was a bag of stones, and since he was in the middle of performing a sidekick it caught him of balance and he came crashing to the ground. "Midoriya!" Mineta exclaimed with tears in his eyes, "Why are you on the ground, aren't you the one that told me to be a hero, and i don't think hero's lie on the ground in the middle of a fight." All Izuku could do was groan and move his eyes since the rest of him was immobilized. "Yes that's it groan you weak puppy, and remember the name Rampage when you go to heaven." said a man supposedly called Rampage.

Rampage was a large man wearing a black cargo pants, silver combat boots, and a dark grey T-Shirt. His quirk: **Freeze frame, **his quirk allows him to completely immobilize a person when they are in his clear line of sight.

Tsuyu immediately runs over to Izuku to try and shield him from whatever Rampage is aiming to do, Rampage notices and decided to pursue Izuku even with the extra hassle of getting Tsuyu out of his way. He tried using his quirk on her but to no avail, _There must be something that is blocking part of her from me, _he thought. In a split second he looked down at Mineta sticking small purple balls to his feet, _The fucker was in my eyesight and i didn't even know it_. When he tried to step on them to see what they were made of he instantly became stuck to the ground. Then Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Rampages torso including his arms, with Mineta still blocking his quirk, and jumped onto his head causing him to fall onto the ground. With a crack and some blood the trio knew he was down for the count.

Or so they thought….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Before this chapter starts I would like to add that Izuku has One for All and just didn't use it in his fight with Rampage. Also I have no idea when i will be uploading if this story ever takes off. I would like to have as many chapters as possible and over my summer break I would be able to write a lot more than I am now. I'm going to have some OC (original characters) and some OOC (out of character) experiences, though there shouldn't be to many. Also If anyone has plot, character developments, ships, and general ideas feel free to comment. Anyways onto the chapter.**

Izuku groaned when he was picked up by Mineta and Tsuyu, not that Mineta was doing much since he was too short and had no upper body strength. Because their fights prior to the one with Rampage took a while, All might had defeated the Nomu and the League of Villains retreated. They made their way back to the center of the USJ and to where All might and the rest of the students all turned around when they heard footsteps coming from the flood zone thinking it was some stray villains. The students and pro heros were shocked to see Izuku completely paralyzed being carried by Tsuyu and Mineta.

"What happened to young Midoriya?" All Might asked, clearly concerned for his student. Tsuyu put Izuku up right so his paralyzed face could look at the Pros and students. Since Izuku was in an unbalanced kicking position before, Tsuyu thought it would be best if she helped him stay standing by holding his arms. Mineta, still teary-eyed, told everyone briefly what happened and told them Izuku could only groan and move his eyes. Everyone was still in a state of shock that one of their peers was in fact being prevented from moving. Well almost everyone, Bakugo felt like the nerd had it coming since he was so weak, Todoroki felt impressed by the strength of the thugs quirk, but most of all All Might felt great disappointment that he could even protect a student, let alone his successor, from being hurt. In All Might's mind Izuku didn't look in to bad of a shape so he decided there was no need for him to be looked at by Recovery Girl just yet. He sent all the other students who had been hurt and the pros EraserHead and Thirteen to the school while everyone else stayed behind.

**Meanwhile…..**

Rampage was looking out from behind a large rock that had been conveniently placed right next to the Flood zone and the center of the USJ. He could see the boy was still frozen and the pros were occupied rounding up the other low level thugs so he thought this was his chance to enact the League's newest technology. He took out a control panel from his pocket and started to press buttons and soon a silent pea size drone with a dark blue liquid in it flew out of his pocket. Rampage entered his target and sent the drone off to obey it's master's commands.

**Back with Class 1A…**

All Might was asking each of the students questions about their health, the villains they fought, who they fought alongside, and anything else that came into his mind. Tsuyu was still holding Izuku up right when she heard Izuku groan again. Then silence. Followed by another, more intense, groan. "Everyone, be quite Midoriya it doing something!" Tsuyu said trying to alert the pros and her talkative classmates. None of them knew a secret pea sized drone had injected a liquid into Izuku's neck. "Why the fuck should we care what happens to the nerd." Bakugo said under his breath so no one could hear him. They all grew quite when Izuku groaned again, and then again, and then something bizarre happened. He started to shake and eventually, still shaking, he fell to his knees. Tsuyu caught him thankfully otherwise he would have been bruised from the impact on the ground. He didn't stop for at least a minute while everyone tried what they could to calm him. When he was no longer shaking everyone noticed he had been knocked unconscious and decided he needed to be rushed to Recovery Girl. They all, accept Bakugou, were worried that the worst didn't happen.

**Present Day….**

Blackness. That was all Izuku could see, think, or feel.

That was until he slowly opened his eyes two weeks later. Izuku was in a hospital bed with someone beside him making soft noises though he didn't have the strength to turn his head to see who. _I must be in the schools hospital. Wait that means I was knocked out, but for how long? And … Why? _"Ah I see you are finally awake." said the familiar voice of Recovery Girl. "Mhashhmmahs" Izuku answered because that was all he could muster at the moment. "You must be wondering why you are here and how long you have been out." Izuku tried to say yes but all that came out was "Myesh". But that was enough for Recovery Girl, she told him what happened, not the part about the drone since no one knew about that still. She told him how long he had been there and that he could be discharged in a day, and that she had to treat another patient so she would be back in a couple of hours. He quickly feel back asleep and slept the rest of his day away while his peers visited him after training. Uraraka blushed when she heard he was being discharged and hoped she would get to talk to him soon.

**AN: Hey sorry if this was trash. I'm trying to make the chapters longer since that is what I like in ****fan fictions and what i assume most people would enjoy. I have EOC's this and next week so I might not post for a while. Reviews are greatly appreciated****and highly encouraged so please let loose on anything and I mean anything you would like to see me add or change. Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe someone actually followed my story! I didn't think a single soul would like it but hey you live and you learn. So this chapter will be longer than the rest, but I'm still in the rising action phase. The main plot hasn't happened yet but I think it will in the next chapter. I tried ****incorporating**** more of each ****characters**** unique qualities such as Uraraka's blushing and Tsuyu saying "Ribbit". Please Review!**

Chapter 3

Izuku was being softly shook by someone trying to wake him up. He didn't really want to but he knew he was being discharged so he decided to force himself to wake up. He opened his eyes to be greeted by Recovery Girl, All Might, Tsuyu, Uraraka, and Iida. "Young Midoriya it is good you are awake, you can leave the hospital now and go back home to your mother." All Might said in a cheerful yet strong voice. "I was so worried about you Deku!" Uraraka said sincerely. Iida took on his usual stiff gesture while saying "You we're out for quite a while, you missed a lot of school work, but I can fill you in."

"Thanks Iida, and Uraraka I'm sorry that I worried you so much I don't know what came over me!" said Izuku in his normal energetic tone.

"Not to fret Young Midoriya, Recovery Girl had run some tests and they were all negative." All Might said. "Yes, you seemed to suffer from a simple side effect of the thug 'Rampage's' quirk." piped Recovery Girl.

"Yeah that makes sense." Izuku said but he was really thinking: _A side effect of someone's quirk, that has never happened to me before, or anyone I know. Quirks usually do exactly what the were made for, when an emitter type quirk user stops their quirk all effects should go null, unless it physically altered the target. But the only physical alteration was me being paralyzed, I didn't receive any physical damage. But if the tests came back negative then I shouldn't be worrying about it. _

Izuku decided to brush off his confusion and instead focused on getting up and walking over to the door.

"Hey thanks again Asui for taking me back to the pros and our class." Izuku said as he stopped walking and faced his friends. "I told you to call me Tsuyu, and it wasn't that big of a deal since it is what any aspiring hero would have done. Ribbit."

"Thanks anyway! Oh and before I forget, what time is it?"

"6:15 pm. You should hurry and get home though, your mother has been worried sick!" Iida said.

'… _why does Tsuyu get all the attention, I helped you too Deku. I support my friend but I can't help but feel jealous. My chest feels heavy and I can feel me blushing…' _Uraraka thought but she was soon interrupted by Izuku asking her to walk home with him.

"O-only since we live close by each other." Izuku said clearly blushing. "Of course Deku!" Uraraka said snapping back to reality. "Well by everyone, and thanks again!" Izuku said as he walked out of the room, and soon the hospital, with Uraraka.

They walked and talked about normal things, like school and how class 1A was doing, for what felt like 10 minutes. They arrived at Urarakas house and said their goodbyes. After that Izuku pondered what he was going to say when he saw his mom again. _Maybe "Hey mom, sorry for making you worried. But I'm fine now!" Wait no that is stupid, I should say "Nice to see you again" err no…. _

He was still tossing around ideas when he realized he was already at his front door. _Well here goes!_

***knocks on door***

There was a pause before Inko Midoriya opened the door to see her son. "Izuku my BABY!" she exclaimed. They were both very close so after two weeks and a couple days they were eager to see eachother again. "H-hi m-mom." Izuku stuttered. "Come inside I have dinner ready in the kitchen so go to your room and change." Inko was clearly happy to serve dinner to her son. "Ok see you in a bit!"

Izuku climbed up the stairs and entered his room. Everything was the same as the day he left including all his All Might memorabilia. He looked at the posters of his favorite hero and smiled, _I have the best mentor ever! _ He almost tripped on his dirty clothes on the floor and decided he should clean up a bit. In the midst of cleaning his floor he found a shirt and pants that we're both comfy and clean. As he got dressed he looked at the time, _7:30 pm, I must have been walking with Uraraka a lot longer than 10 minutes. I shouldn't keep mother waiting though._

Izuku headed down to the kitchen and his mother was watching the news on their TV. It was the local channel SSCE and the volume was up pretty high. "Don't forget we will be broadcasting the UA sports festival in one week so get your popcorn ready to watch a new batch of aspiring hero!" the announcer said to the camera with a smile.

Izuku spit out the water he was drinking.

"Oh wow, I forgot all about the festival! Now I have to train extra hard to catch up with everyone until then." Izuku said as his mother tried to clean up the spilt water off the table.

**Some minutes of small talk later.**

"Oh honey, be careful out there at the festival! But until then rest up and go take a shower." Inko said determined to get the smell of the hospital off of her son. "Ok mom, I think I'm going to head to bed after so good night!"

"Night sweety."

**After a week of catching up on school work and training, Izuku is waking up to the day of the sports festival! **

_Ok let's rock another day at UA! _Izuku thinks as he turns off his alarm. He does his normal workout routine and takes a shower. While in the shower Izuku thinks about what could be at the festival.

_It can't be anything too crazy, at least I know we will go throug until every student but one has been defeated. There are most likely going to be side games, along with the first 2 competitions. I also can't use my quirk until I really need to. I have 10 fingers so that is at least 10 smashes, I have to think carefully and use them wisely. _Izuku got out of the shower and got dressed. He practically skipped to school where he got ready for one of the biggest moments of his life.

**At UA at the Festival, Midnight is picking the first Challenge..**

_I can't believe I'm actually here! _Izuku thought as Present Mic, the announcer, introduced class 1A. After the introductions Midnight revealed the rules each student must follow. "But now what everyone has been waiting for: The first challenge is … A RACE!" Everyone clapped while the students thought of strategies to beat their opponents. _This is going to be ruff. _Izuku thought while showing complete anxiety. "Now go to your respective areas grounds so we can begin, and so I can be TURNED ON!" Midnight exclaimed loudly.

"Wow the R rated hero Midnight is the rep for the first years!" said an audience member to his friend. "YEAH those other students don't know what they are missing!" the other man said.

**At the start of the first challenge: The big Race… **

_Looks like the race is starting soon. _Izuku thought as he took on a fighting stance. _I can't use my quirk just yet, but that will make this all the more difficult. _

"BEGIN" Present Mic shouted to the students.

**AN: I'm still working on the plot so stay tuned. I have also tried putting in more detail so each chapter would not only be long, but would run more fluidly. Have an AMAZING day and please review! Again suggest any and everything you want to see. I also want to point out ships won't be major to the ****story line. Like in this chapter I kind of hinted at a Tsu x deku ship but not really. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This chapter might be confusing if you didn't watch the anime because the first part is stuff that actually happened. But if something isn't like the anime, like Uraraka helping Izuku then you should know I did that intentionally. This chapter is going to be short because I wanted to put something out before my exams. I will be writing a lot soon though so don't worry!**

Before for most people could think half of class 1A booked it down the path eager to take the top spot and prove themselves to the audience. Todoroki had a different plan for them, he froze the ground along with almost all the competitors leaving their feet encased in ice. But as expected class 1A doged and regained their balance. With Todoroki in the lead Midoriya had to act fast he decided to start running and watch for his competidors quirks.

**Boom, crash, loud noises, thunderous metal clanking.**

_Holy shit! It looks like we are fighting zero pointers from the entrance exam! But without my quirk I will have to rely on others. _Izuku thought as massive Zero-pointers appeared leaving most of the students terrified. Once again Todoroki was completely overpowered, using his right side he slide on his ice and encased the robot in an off-balanced position.

Kirishima was unfortunatly under the robot when it fell so he was buried underneath the ruble. All the students stopped as Todoroki slide off towards the finish line, while they were stuck dealing with a giant piece of metal.

"AHHHH" Kirishima yelled as he punched his way to the surface underneath the robot. "You think you bested me robot!" kirishima yelled, "THINK AGAIN."

The students regained there composure and started using their quirks to get past the dead robot. Bakugo flew using his explosions to get over the robot, while other busted there was through it.

Midoriya used his quick thinking to jump over the pieces of metal in his way. Uraraka used her anti-gravity quirk to lift pieces creating a path. _Everyone is doing so good, how can I catch up to Todoroki thought? _Izuku thought as he found a piece of metal he could use to destroy the other, smaller, robots.

After getting past the smaller robots, the classes found themselves in front of a giant pit with towers scattered around it they could use to jump across it. They each used there quirks to get across and being the nice person Uraraka was she helped Izuku get across by making him float over while using the rocks to propel themselves farther and faster. _She is so nice! But why would she help an opponent. Doesn't she want to win? _Izuku thought as he made iit to the other side of the pit, along with many other opponents. _Well to late now. If I can just make it past the next obstacle I might have a chance._

They all began running down the path again not far behind Todoroki, although Izuku was at the back of the crowd since the people with speed enhancing quirks took the lead.

If someone noticed Izuku's eyes slowly turn blue no of them mentioned it.

_Wait ow. Damn it why do I feel like I'm slipping in and out of consciousness? My legs are still running and I can still see somewhat clearly, but i feel so bizzare…. _

That was all Izuku remembered before he became a full on beast. He looked the same besides his eyes, but inside he was no longer controlling his actions. He was completely gone from his body as it was taken control by the blue substance he had been infected with. The substance was called "Thrasher" by the League of Villains because like the name implies the host "thrashes" anything they can find on command.

**At an unknown location…**

"Everything is going according to plan, our little adventure wasn't such a waste after all" Tomura Shigaraki said as he looked at the sports festival broadcast and the point of view of Izuku. "Like I said, the boy was a perfect fit for Thrasher. You shouldn't doubt my choices." Rampage said clearly irritated that Tomura didn't listen to him. "Fine, whatever. Just make him cause a scene before he loses consciousness." Tomura said reluctantly as he left the room they were in.

Kurogiri not far behind looked back at the monitors that showed Izuku's point of view, "Do you think they will suspect it was an outside interference?" Tomura just replied "We are counting on it."

**Back at the Sports Festival...**

Everyone in the stands was shocked when they saw Izuku knock out the other students. The drones started to hone in on Izuku so everyone could see him.

Izuku started to look around trying to find a target, his only goal was to cause the most destruction possible before his timer would run out. As he started tearing up the ground with the help of Thrasher, not his quirk, the students started to notice and decided to stop Izuku from hurting more people.

"Hold on a minute man, why are you hurting people right now, this isn't like you Midoriya." Denki Kaminari shouted at Izuku's back. Izuku turned around quickly and looked for the person shouting at him. The students noticed his sudden eye color change, it was usually bright green but now it was a dark blue. "Deku?" Uraraka asked taking a step closer to Izuku, hand outstretched. "What are you doing? People are getting hurt!" she said with tears in her eyes.

**At the announcer room with Aizawa and Present Mic...**

Aizawa and Present Mic were very worried at what was happening, seeing a clear view of Izuku. _What the hell happened to him?!" _Aizawa thought to himself.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I have been busy studying for exams and haven't had time to continue the story. Here is the main plot point starting to take shape. Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger though! Just so we are clear everyone stopped what they were doing when Izuku was going crazy, even Todoroki and Bakugo. They were in my mind both curious as to what was going on, and to everyone there the race stopped although it wasn't ****announced****. I hope that makes sense. But everyone was kind of still when Denki and Uraraka were speaking to Izuku. Also the "adventure" Tomura was talking about was the USJ incident. Please ask any questions you may have and please review! Have a great day!**


	5. The end

**Hey, Im gonna stop posting for this because no one seems to read it and I have lost all interest in writing it. The story line just isn't there and the plot isn't all that good either. If someone wants to use this story as some type of inspo than go for it. You can use anything form this, Rampage, his quirk, the drug, even the entire idea of the fanfic. Im sorry to anyone who wanted this is go big but it just isn't gonna happen. Goodbye! and Have a great DAY!**


End file.
